<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Приходи на меня посмотреть by Rubiks_Cube</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400729">Приходи на меня посмотреть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube'>Rubiks_Cube</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Romance, art therapy, lapslock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>у Ибо вспышки агрессии. в добавок к бессоннице и простыне рецептурных препаратов, за приёмом которых следит кто-то отдельный. Сяо Чжаню поручено только обучение рисованию. так вслух это называется. никто не говорит вслух, что это терапия. они просто рисуют. и, в общем-то, это все, что Сяо Чжань знает про Ибо. они рисуют, Ибо говорит все, что ему хочется, и его лицо во время сеанса закрыто маской</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Приходи на меня посмотреть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>важное предупреждение – это твитофик. и написан он (помимо того, что это вообще эксперимент и проба формы) скорее как заметки на полях, нежели как полноценный текст. отсюда лапслок, потому что в заметках я пишу без заглавных букв</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— чем ты рисуешь сегодня?<br/>— блядской тушью.<br/>— тушью, отлично, — спокойно кивает Сяо Чжань, сдвигая в сторону другие инструменты на столе перед собой.<br/>у Ибо вспышки агрессии вдобавок к бессоннице и простыне рецептурных препаратов, за приёмом которых следит кто-то отдельный. Сяо Чжаню поручено только обучение рисованию. так вслух это называется. никто не говорит вслух, что это терапия. они просто рисуют. и, в общем-то, это все, что Сяо Чжань знает про Ибо. они рисуют, Ибо говорит все, что ему вздумается, и его лицо во время сеанса закрыто маской.</p>
<p>во время их первой встречи Ибо долго с чем-то копается то на столе, то в сумке, подключает наушники, хмурится. потом встаёт и зачем-то уходит за другими. и Сяо Чжань, уже успевший помахать ему в качестве приветствия, терпеливо ждёт. что-то чиркает на листах, мычит под нос прилипчивый мотивчик. его не просили об официозе. напротив — всеми способами намекали на неофициальный запрос и все из этого следующее. поэтому Сяо Чжань в домашней футболке, с кружкой кофе на столе и без линз, в очках. может, он и выглядит как ботаник, зато глаза с утра не изнасилованы.</p>
<p>когда Ибо наконец усаживается перед экраном и бурчит что-то, напоминающее «привет», Сяо Чжань поднимает на него взгляд и улыбается.<br/>— привет. что хочешь нарисовать сегодня?<br/>— ничего, — бурчит Ибо.<br/>— совсем ничего?<br/>— думаешь, я здесь, потому что хочу этого? хочу рисовать?<br/>— тогда… можем не рисовать, — легко соглашается Сяо Чжань. — я не собираюсь тебя заставлять.<br/>Ибо выглядит сбитым с толку.<br/>— и что мы тогда будем делать?<br/>— не знаю. можем просто посидеть. я порисую. ты можешь в телефоне позалипать.<br/>— его забрали.<br/>— зачем?<br/>— чтобы не залипал, — язвит Ибо.<br/>— ну, тогда можешь подремать, — предлагает Сяо Чжань. — выглядишь уставшим.<br/>— вот так просто? — поднимаются брови Ибо. — подремать? тебе, между прочим, за это деньги платят. за мое рисование, — зачем-то поясняет он.<br/>— платят, — соглашается Сяо Чжань. — но за рисование, а не за сеансы бдсм. если ты не хочешь, чтобы тебе помогали, то я не могу помочь.<br/>— мне не нужна помощь, — мгновенно ощетинивается Ибо. — ты здесь для того, чтобы рисовать.<br/>— именно. поэтому я буду рисовать, а ты можешь делать что хочешь. вздремнёшь?<br/>— на слабо меня берёшь, что ли? — смотрит Ибо подозрительно и немного зло.<br/>— ох, — говорит Сяо Чжань, тянется к тачпаду, и на фоне начинает играть какой-то эмбиент. — отдыхай, Ибо. порисуем в следующий раз, если у тебя будет желание.<br/>и Ибо в качестве протеста или из вредности, или не желая больше продолжать этот абсурдный диалог, сердито выдыхает. и укладывает голову на руки перед экраном. его плечи жесткие и непримиримые. он не повелся, а ему наплевать. пусть Сяо Чжань думает что хочет. спать лучше и интереснее, чем его глупое рисование. Сяо Чжань не в обиде, у него есть идеи, чем занять этот час. и сон для Ибо будет явно полезнее какой бы то ни было терапии. для любой борьбы нужны ресурсы, а их нет. это видно невооруженным глазом.<br/>— спи, Ибо, — бормочет Сяо Чжань, рисуя смешного чибика в худи с кошачьими ушами. — сон лучше любой терапии. иногда нужно просто поспать…<br/>и Ибо спит. у него бессонница и список лекарств для сна больше, чем можно назвать нормальным, а он спит. неважно, из протеста или от усталости. это чудо само по себе — он спит.</p>
<p>— чем ты рисуешь сегодня? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань.<br/>— красным.<br/>— чем красным, Ибо, — осторожно уточняет Сяо Чжань.<br/>он должен контролировать происходящее. даже если это происходит вот так — через экран скайпа / зума / бездушной видеосвязи, которая только транслирует картинку, не передавая тепло.<br/>Ибо рассеянно трясёт в руке банку красной гуаши.<br/>— твои вопросы такие очевидные, гэгэ. чем ещё, по-твоему, я мог рисовать? кровью?<br/>— мне нужно понимать текстуру, чтобы знать, что объяснять и как, — оправдывается Сяо Чжань.<br/>но Ибо только мотает головой.<br/>— ты слишком очевидный для этого бреда, гэгэ. начинай уже. хватит зубы заговаривать.</p>
<p>— чем мы сегодня рисуем?<br/>— ничем, — устало выдыхает Ибо. — иди в жопу.<br/>— ладно, — пожимает плечами Сяо Чжань и продолжает заниматься своими делами перед включённой камерой: отвечает кому-то в вичат, смотрит на улицу за окном, неосознанно грызёт карандаш в ожидании вдохновения.<br/>после долгого молчания Ибо говорит:<br/>— ладно? ты считаешь это нормальным?<br/>— что именно? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань, не глядя на него.<br/>— как я обращаюсь с тобой. я послал тебя в жопу. у тебя совсем нет никакого самоуважения? или это такой психотерапевтический приём? тебя послали, а ты и пошёл.<br/>Сяо Чжань фыркает и молчит какое-то время к неудовольствию Ибо.<br/>— терапевтический эффект не в том, чтобы я туда пошёл. а в том, чтобы ты пошёл туда вместе со мной.<br/>— в жопу? — с недоверием переспрашивает Ибо.<br/>— ага, — усмехается Сяо Чжань, — в неё.<br/>— и что я там забыл?<br/>— это хороший вопрос, Ибо. это нам и предстоит выяснить.<br/>— мне не нужна помощь, — повторяет Ибо.<br/>— я не предлагаю ее. мы просто рисуем, забыл?</p>
<p>— пиздец, — закатывает глаза Ибо. — это какие-то сеансы унижения вместо расслабления. почему у тебя все так клёво, а я опять чмошник?<br/>— Ибо, — улыбается Сяо Чжань необидно, — я только учу тебя рисовать. не нужно требовать от себя всего и сразу. чем больше ты будешь пробовать, тем лучше у тебя будет получаться.<br/>— как будто у меня есть на это время, — невпопад ворчит Ибо.<br/>— не обязательно быть в чем-то идеальным, — не возражает Сяо Чжань. — главное чтобы нравилось здесь и сейчас. поверь, этого достаточно.<br/>— мне… нравится, — размышляя, говорит Ибо. — но чмошником я себя все равно чувствую.<br/>— и как быть? перестанем?<br/>— что?<br/>— рисовать. или чувствовать.<br/>— ну охренеть завернул. опять эти твои терапевтические приёмчики…<br/>— ох, Ибо, — вздыхает Сяо Чжань. — ну хочешь стану молча все объяснять, схематично и пантомимой. чтобы ничего лишнего. тебе так спокойнее будет?<br/>— нет, — говорит Ибо, — не спокойнее. потому что это будет не рисование, а гребаный «крокодил». ссссука… — разбирает его смех, — представил, как ты пытаешься изобразить «лазурно-синий» и «киноварь»…<br/>— я могу использовать и простые названия. «киноварь», может, была для твоего духовного развития, скучный ты человек.<br/>— я не скучный, — продолжает подло смеяться Ибо. — твоя киноварь уже поселилась во мне, и я охренеть теперь одухотворённый и радостный. прям жизнь наладилась.<br/>— ну раз наладилась, то можно и закругляться. есть ли смысл встречаться на следующей неделе?<br/>— как будто это от меня зависит, — мрачнеет Ибо. а потом так же стремительно светлеет лицом. — и черт с ним. в следующий раз рисуем кошку. дымчато-серую с обсидиановыми глазами, — и он снова начинает ржать. — бля, я звучу как хреновый фанфик. Сяо лаоши, это все из-за тебя.</p>
<p>когда они рисуют кошку, Орешек — как чувствует — вскакивает Сяо Чжаню на колени. лезет, мешаясь, под руку и хлещет отфыркивающегося Сяо Чжаня хвостом по лицу. щекотно, мягко и беспощадно.<br/>— ты должна быть на моей стороне, девочка, — ворчит Сяо Чжань, а сам гладит по выгнутой спине свободной рукой и улыбается уголками губ.<br/>он может и так рисовать, подумаешь, сложность, будто бы в первый раз. но когда поднимает глаза к экрану, то видит, что Ибо, вместо того чтобы смотреть в свой лист, смотрит на них.<br/>— отвлекает?<br/>Ибо моргает.<br/>— нет. но у тебя опять преимущество — живая модель, — кивает он на кошку. — что в следующий раз, гэгэ? за тебя будут рисовать маленькие гномики? может, они уже рисовали? все это время.<br/>— гномики? — прыскает Сяо Чжань. — я бы никогда не стал использовать рабский труд.<br/>— но мой же ты используешь.<br/>— Ибо…<br/>— это была шутка, гэгэ, расслабься.<br/>— шутка? — Сяо Чжань откидывается на своём стуле, продолжая поглаживать Орешек. с видом: «вот как?». — за такую шутку у твоей кошки обязательно должен быть ещё колокольчик на шее.<br/>— ну неееееет.<br/>— ну да, Ибо. у любых слов и поступков есть последствия. рисуй колокольчик. иначе моя модель будет недовольна.</p>
<p>однажды Ибо плюхается перед экраном, еще не открыв толком глаза. Сяо Чжань смотрит на часы — уже давно перевалило за середину дня. но кто он такой, чтобы рассуждать о нормальности? Ибо спал, не этому ли стоит радоваться? не для этого ли они тут все собрались?<br/>— сейчас, сейчас, гэгэ. я соберусь, — бормочет Ибо, пряча зевок в ладони.<br/>его руки заторможенно трут щеки, глаза, ощупывают губы. и тут до Ибо доходит, что он без маски.<br/>— блядь, — срывается он с места и исчезает за границей экрана.<br/>Сяо Чжань снова ждет. он узнал его. он иногда смотрит разные шоу фоном, когда сам не может заснуть. или когда рисует. или когда думает о чем-то своем. или наоборот — не хочет ни о чем думать.<br/>через пару минут Ибо возвращается и садится, комкая бесполезную маску в пальцах.<br/>— я могу порекомендовать тебе кого-то из своих коллег, если это проблема, — мягко предлагает Сяо Чжань. — какая разница, кто будет учить тебя рисовать?<br/>Ибо молчит, настороженно разглядывая его. но вот так, без защиты на лице, ему сложнее смотреть прямо. он отводит глаза и кусает губы.<br/>— можем не рисовать сегодня, — снова говорит Сяо Чжань. — если надумаешь, встретимся на следующей неделе. как тебе такой вариант?<br/>— тебе совсем все равно? — тускло говорит Ибо.<br/>— мне не все равно, — качает головой Сяо Чжань. — именно поэтому я предлагаю тебе варианты. для меня важно, чтобы тебе было комфортно.<br/>— а то, что я…<br/>— это не важно.<br/>Ибо смотрит в сторону, и его руки с парой сгрызенных под корень заусенцев безвольно лежат на столе перед ним.<br/>— давай в следующий раз порисуем, — говорит Ибо в конце концов.<br/>— хорошо, — отвечает Сяо Чжань.<br/>и по традиции, не выключая связи, продолжает заниматься своими делами: пишет план на следующую неделю, уходит покормить кошку и возвращается, рисует очередного чибика в худи с кошачьими ушами. и почему-то пририсовывает ему большой набор лего.<br/>— покажи, — внезапно говорит Ибо.<br/>возможно, ему просто надоело сидеть в тишине, а телефона у него на этот час так и нет. и нет никакой гарантии, что в отличие от Сяо Чжаня, он может уйти от экрана из-за каких-нибудь дурацких правил. спать, ругаться и ничего не делать — может, а уйти — нет.<br/>Сяо Чжань слегка вздрагивает от звука хриплого голоса, но показывает рисунок без стеснения или жадности.<br/>— почему ты нарисовал меня ребенком? — хмурится Ибо.<br/>— почему ты решил, что это ты? — удивляется Сяо Чжань.<br/>Ибо тычет пальцем в экран:<br/>— лего.<br/>как будто это все объясняет. Сяо Чжань сам с любопытством заглядывает в свой рисунок, хотя знает его в точности до последней черточки.<br/>— лего, — соглашается он и чешет в затылке. — ты лего магнат?<br/>— почти, — фыркает Ибо. — мне нравится лего, — добавляет он немного смущенно.<br/>— хочешь, можем порисовать три-дэ модельки? магия перспективы и все дела, — загораются глаза у Сяо Чжаня, но Ибо со смешком качает головой.<br/>— ну уж нет. это слишком по правилам, никакого самовыражения.<br/>— ты лего тоже с самовыражением собираешь? и что же у тебя в таком случае получается? вместо того, что должно получаться.<br/>— да иди ты, — уже почти улыбается Ибо. — все у меня получается как надо.</p>
<p>— что рисуем сегодня?<br/>— не знаю. что ты рисуешь, когда устал?<br/>— когда устал, я сплю, Ибо. или ем мороженое. или смотрю что-нибудь по телевизору, чтобы заснуть.<br/>— а если нет… мороженого.<br/>— тебе с курьером прислать? — щурится Сяо Чжань и делает вид, что ищет глазами телефон. — ты в Китае?<br/>но у Ибо, к счастью, есть аргумент на эту шутку. а то у нее были все шансы получиться неудачной.<br/>— я в Корее. не в этот раз. так что?<br/>Сяо Чжань смотрит по сторонам и машинально гладит бок Орешек, которая сегодня лежит рядом с ноутбуком, занимая бóльшую часть стола, а своему хозяину оставляя меньшую. но тот не жалуется.<br/>— наверное, море. небо. облака. что-то абстрактное, чтобы не сосредотачиваться.<br/>— надеюсь, это мне по силам, — хмыкает Ибо. — хотя что тут уметь, да? вылил на лист синего, пальцем повозил, и вот тебе и небо, и море, и облака, и все грани абстракции.<br/>— ну в целом да. главное теперь, чтобы тебе хватило сил что-нибудь вылить.<br/>— ты смеешься надо мной, Сяо лаоши? как жестоко с твоей стороны.<br/>— прости-прости, ты прав. это было жестоко. я тоже очень устал, неделя была долгой. хотя меня это совсем не оправдывает.<br/>— вздремнешь? — ерничает Ибо.<br/>— ну что ты, как я могу? — со всей ответственностью говорит Сяо Чжань. — мне же за это деньги платят.<br/>— да ладно, гэгэ, я не против, — смягчается Ибо. — без моих скособоченных рисунков никто не умрет.<br/>— и все же, — улыбается Сяо Чжань с благодарностью.<br/>а в итоге все равно засыпает. прямо перед экраном, пока Ибо выбирает между кобальтовым и королевским синим. такое с Сяо Чжанем впервые. он просыпается оттого, что Орешек, спрыгивая со стола, наступает одной из лап ему на лицо, и кто-то тихо смеется.<br/>— ты заснул, — тихо говорит Ибо, который тоже почему-то лежит по ту сторона экрана, уложив голову в изгиб руки. — я решил тебя покараулить.<br/>Сяо Чжань находит глазами часы и мысленно стонет. на часах полночь. мало того, что их занятие закончилось почти два часа назад, так Сяо Чжань еще и половину от него явно пропустил.<br/>— вместо сна, лао Ван? — ворчит Сяо Чжань. — ты сводишь на нет все наши попытки преуспеть.<br/>— не вместо. я тоже только проснулся. но успел застать, как твоя кошка отметелила тебя по лицу.<br/>— переживу. к счастью, она бьет как девчонка, — хихикает Сяо Чжань. — иди спать, Ибо… прости, что пропустил нашу встречу. обещаю, я компенсирую этот прогул в следующий раз.<br/>вместо шуток и возражений Ибо в непонятной задумчивости жует губу.<br/>— гэгэ, — говорит он, — а тебе не странно спать у экрана?<br/>— м? — не понимает Сяо Чжань.<br/>— я не люблю темноту. поспишь со мной? вернее, со включенной видео-связью.<br/>— ну… почему бы и нет.<br/>— я могу…<br/>— не надо, Ибо. я буду спать. это ничего не стоит.</p>
<p>в хорошие дни Ибо — совершенно другой человек. он улыбается так, что у Сяо Чжаня глаза слезятся. от боли и восхищения. Сяо Чжань старается не выдавать своего замешательства, но Ибо каким-то звериным чутьем без труда его считывает. и, будто подтрунивая, улыбается еще ярче. или, прикрывая глаза, бросает взгляды из-под ресниц: «смотришь на меня?», «видишь, как я умею?», «нравится?». или облизывает свои выразительные губы. флиртует и играется. зачем ему это, Сяо Чжань не очень понимает. но не поддаваться сложно. да и нужно ли? оттого, что Сяо Чжань смотрит, видит и ему нравится, никому точно плохо не будет. а вот Ибо от удовольствия, что это срабатывает, светится, как огни Лас-Вегаса, с азартом и ноткой легкого самодовольства.<br/>Сяо Чжань только немного волнуется, что в этом запале Ибо слишком возбужден. ему же еще спать идти после занятия, ну куда он такой распаленный? хочется сказать ему, как маленькому: «не бегай, не хохочи перед сном. поспокойнее. не уснешь». но Ибо давно не ребенок, и Сяо Чжань приставлен к нему не для того, чтобы давать ненужные советы. он просто учит его рисовать первое, что приходит на ум.<br/>— а как прошел день у Чжань-гэ? — в один из таких дней спрашивает Ибо.<br/>не абстрактное «гэгэ», и не вежливое, но официальное «Сяо лаоши». Ибо продолжает прощупывать границы. как уже делал до этого грубостью и напряженным молчанием. его показная мягкость по ощущениям едва ли не убойнее первого и второго вместе взятых.<br/>— хорошо, — честно говорит Сяо Чжань. — ел, спал, рисовал, играл с кошкой, ходил в магазин за мороженым.<br/>— тем, что от усталости? — демонстрирует Ибо чудеса своей памяти и внимательности.<br/>— не только. есть его просто так тоже очень вкусно. категорически рекомендую.<br/>— мне нельзя, гэгэ. я на вечной диете, — тянет этот засранец, напрашиваясь на комплимент.<br/>и Сяо Чжань не может посмотреть на него, иначе все будет написано у него на лице.<br/>— так и быть, съем порцию за тебя, — вздыхает он с фальшивой грустью, пока штрихует тени на листе перед собой. — потом расскажу, как это было.<br/>— снова смеешься надо мной, жестокий Чжань-гэ?<br/>— никак нет, Ибо. я о твоей фигуре забочусь. цени это.</p>
<p>со временем Ибо становится лучше. Сяо Чжань и хотел бы обмануться животворящей силой своих уроков, но он совершенно точно не собирается отбирать славу у упрямства Ибо. Ибо молодой, сильный и целеустремленный. он справляется с проблемами постепенно и неотвратимо, как таяние ледников. и также он справляется с профессиональной дистанцией Сяо Чжаня. Ибо хватает трех месяцев нерегулярных появлений, препирательств, взглядов исподлобья, неожиданных вопросов и прямолинейных шуточек с кривыми ухмылками и под покерфейс.<br/>Сяо Чжань готов признать, что ждет их созвонов (страшно ждёт). но только себе и только по большому секрету. а Ибо тем временем уже позволяет себе звонить ему и без уроков даже, ближе к ночи. «поспать в хорошей компании», как он со смехом это называет. Сяо Чжань никогда не отказывает, но бессонница догоняет и его тоже. и у них с Ибо теперь четко поделены обязанности: Ибо слушает о том, что вкусного на этот раз съел Сяо Чжань, а Сяо Чжань смотрит на то, как Ибо спит. это форменная нелепица и игры в садомазо, но они оба это делают.</p>
<p>в отличие от Сяо Чжаня с его постоянным рабочим местом, за плечами Ибо почти каждый раз новый фон: номера отелей, рабочие трейлеры, гримерки, комнаты отдыха. очень редко минивен, который везет Ибо откуда-то куда-то — на весу не особо удобно рисовать. Сяо Чжань не уверен, что хоть раз видел среди этих сменяющихся декораций комнату самого Ибо. есть ли она у него? как не видел и тех, кто окружает Ибо в его реальной разъездной жизни.<br/>по условиям договора общаются с Сяо Чжанем в основном письмами. это и понятно, ведь все должно быть задокументировано в истории переписки. и с доверенным лицом Ибо Сяо Чжань разговаривает по телефону в общей сложности два раза. в первый — это исключительно формальное «собеседование», потому что (как Сяо Чжань потом понимает) его уже явно десять раз перепроверили по всем каналам. особенность лишь в том, что фамилия клиента не называется, только имя — Ибо. во второй раз менеджер (а это был он тем «доверенным лицом») звонит после появления Ибо без маски. потому что скрывать фамилию больше нет никакого смысла. «не должны», «не можете», «не позволено», — слышит Сяо Чжань в трубке, пока рисует на полях в журнале запрещающие знаки, сигналящие семафоры и улетающие на юг косяки птиц. к вечеру ему присылают дополнение к договору, ту, что про неразглашение с отягчающими.<br/>но эти голоса и буквы не имеют лиц. и вся ситуация с Ибо, который живет в этом обезличенном вакууме и сам существует для Сяо Чжаня только на экране ноутбука (иногда в телевизоре, почти никогда в ленте новостей, частенько на рекламным плакатах на улице и в метро), очень напоминает Сяо Чжаню затянувшийся сон. Сяо Чжань чувствует себя, как человек, упавший с головой в сюжет книги или фильма. у него есть образ без физического воплощения. он общается с человеком, в реальность которого в какой-то момент сам перестает верить. как будто Ибо — это и не Ибо вовсе, а кто-то, кому зачем-то поручили сыграть такую роль. Сяо Чжань, кажется, влюблен в эту роль. но, во-первых, он сам не уверен, есть ли за ней хоть что-то, кроме его собственных представлений и фантазий об этом человеке? и во-вторых, даже если там что-то и есть, то точно не по его — Сяо Чжаня — душу.</p>
<p>временами Ибо штормит. он все еще бывает замкнут, резок и угрюм. но чаще теперь расслаблен и ленив. или ухмыляется и стреляет цепкими взглядами, как профессиональный стрелок — молниеносно и насмерть. но и в том, и в другом, и в третьем Ибо честен. Сяо Чжань не видит в нем ничего напускного, хайпового, фальшивого. все, что делает Ибо, это его сущность, которой тесно в оболочке из тела и сковывающих его обязательств.<br/>для трех месяцев занятий он уже вполне пристойно рисует какие-то вещи, которые повторяет чаще остальных. так чибик Сяо Чжаня — тот, что был в худи с кошачьими ушами — с подачи Ибо обзаводится комбинезоном с зелеными языками пламени и яркими логотипами. у капюшона зубастая морда, прищуренный глаз и пирсинг в ухе. вот это точно Ибо, думает Сяо Чжань, и никакое лего не надо пририсовывать, чтобы догадаться.<br/>и если Ибо хочет и ему надо, он будет дорисовывать детали и доводить их до ума, пока не посинеют пальцы. а если не хочет, то примется огрызаться или ныть. или положит подбородок на подставленные ладони и будет гипнотизировать взглядом. или уложит голову на руки и, медленно моргая, станет подсматривать, как рисует Сяо Чжань. или вовсе скажет:<br/>— я устал, Чжань-гэ. пойдем спать.<br/>ПОЙДЕМ СПАТЬ. догадывается ли он, что Сяо Чжань не спит из-за него? Сяо Чжань очень надеется, что нет. иногда ему все-таки удается урвать пару часов невнятной дремы, но в остальное время он просто смотрит на неясный силуэт спящего Ибо. держит руки поверх одеяла, размеренно вдыхает и выдыхает, рисует мысленно пейзажи и натюрморты, пытаясь заглушить озверевшие фантазии. и ему больно от этой нелюбви.</p>
<p>как-то Ибо появляется на их занятии странно рассеянным.<br/>— Бо-ди? — с вопросом тянет Сяо Чжань и прикусывает язык, понимая, как его назвал.<br/>— я, — вскидывает на него взгляд Ибо и как будто приходит в себя, словно в бурном водовороте мыслей находит ногами кусок твердой почвы. — привет, гэгэ… у нас сегодня последний урок, — не затягивая, сообщает он. — меня просили тебе передать. чтобы мы могли попрощаться.<br/>Сяо Чжань молчит на счет раз-два-три, а потом вдыхает и спокойно улыбается:<br/>— что ж, значит, у тебя все хорошо, Ибо. я очень этому рад.<br/>— что больше не увидишь меня?<br/>вместо того, чтобы скрипеть зубами, возмущаться или переубеждать, Сяо Чжань спрашивает:<br/>— а я… не увижу?<br/>и Ибо смотрит на него еще пристальнее, буквально сверлит глазами с непонятным выражением на лице. шумно вдыхает и в конце концов произносит:<br/>— мы не будем сегодня рисовать.<br/>— не будем? а что тогда будем?<br/>Ибо несколько секунд оглядывается по сторонам, барабанит пальцами по столу и придвигается ближе к экрану. так близко, что Сяо Чжань может считать его ресницы и трещинки на обкусанных губах. это очень близко. ближе, чем может позволить себе бьющееся в горле сердце Сяо Чжаня.<br/>— Чжань-гэ, ты когда-нибудь занимался непристойным вот так?<br/>непристойным, — умиляется сознание Сяо Чжаня. — вот так? — слабо переспрашивает оно.<br/>— нет, — шепотом говорит Сяо Чжань.<br/>— а… хочешь?<br/>— это ты со мной так попрощаться решил?<br/>глаза Ибо делают круг, прежде чем вернуть взгляд к Сяо Чжаню. он смотрит смущенно и в то же время решительно.<br/>— просто я подумал, что если ты не захочешь, то мне потом не будет так стыдно… ведь мы все равно больше не увидимся. а если захочешь…<br/>— это жестоко, Ибо.<br/>— ты не дослушал. если захочешь, то я бы мог… звонить тебе, например, время от времени. я знаю, что это звучит как полный бред.<br/>— это все еще жестоко, Бо-ди.<br/>— я знаю. но я не мог не спросить… хоть что-то… ведь если бы не спросил, мы бы тогда точно, скорее всего, не увиделись. потом. и вообще.<br/>Сяо Чжань молчит, размышляя. Ибо все еще очень близко у экрана. нервно облизывает в ожидании губы. это отвлекает и заставляет гореть. но Сяо Чжань не хочет «вот так». и этого «больше не увидимся» не хочет тоже. он бы обернул все в шутку, но боится потерять то немногое, хрупкое и нежное, что у него есть сейчас. даже такое мифическое и надуманное, какое у них с Ибо.<br/>— Бо-ди, — ласково говорит он. — если бы я мог, то сделал бы с тобой все непристойное, что бы ты захотел. но не так.<br/>— все? — эхом повторяет Ибо, а следом в его глазах просыпается страшный голод. — что например?<br/>— я бы… очень… хотел тебя поцеловать для начала… и обнять.<br/>— как деликатно, гэгэ. а где же непристойное?<br/>— только лично.<br/>— но я не могу, — стонет Ибо и слегка бьется головой об стол.<br/>Сяо Чжань делает вид, что не замечает, что его руки уже давно не лежат у экрана. а где они и чем заняты, он даже думать не хочет. сдвинуть собственные со стола — значит, сорваться.<br/>— я бы очень хотел, Бо-ди. очень, — тихо выдыхает Сяо Чжань. — я бы очень… тебя хотел.<br/>и Ибо, не поднимая головы, снова ударяется лбом об стол, выдыхая, всхлипывая и ерзая на своём месте.<br/>— блядь, — бормочет он приглушенно. — скажи еще.<br/>— предлагаю на этом расстаться, — вместо этого выдавливает Сяо Чжань, не чувствуя в себе никакой решительности в том, что говорит, только тянущий дискомфорт последних недель, навалившийся единым скопом. и трёт вспотевшими ладонями лицо. — кажется, нам обоим уже достаточно стыдно. что ж, не будет хотеться перезвонить. я… мне жаль, что наш курс закончен. но, возможно, так даже лучше.<br/>— и что же здесь «лучше»? — шипит Ибо и поворачивает к нему голову, сверкая злыми глазами.<br/>на его щеках горит яркий неловкий румянец, облизанные и обкусанные губы вызывающе красные, и от них не оторвать взгляд, который соскакивает только на рвано дергающийся кадык, когда Ибо сглатывает.<br/>— Ибо, ты мучаешь нас обоих, — негромко говорит Сяо Чжань.<br/>— скажи еще, — упрямо просит Ибо, и его голос почти срывается.<br/>Сяо Чжань не выдерживает его взгляда. рука хлопает по кнопке, отключая экран и камеру. но голос в наушниках остается.<br/>— скажи, Чжань-гэ, пожалуйста, — стонет Ибо Сяо Чжаню в уши. — хотя бы так.<br/>— Бо-ди, хороший мой… — сдается Сяо Чжань, а дальше белый шум и сплошное помешательство.</p>
<p>с их «прощания» проходит неделя. уроки закончены, деньги заплачены, контракт закрыт. и Ибо больше не звонит. ни «поспать», ни… вообще никак. Сяо Чжань с тоской думает: упустил. а если бы прогнулся, задвинул подальше свое воспитание и принципы, то что-то еще могло бы у них быть. с другой стороны, чем бы это было? иллюзией дружбы двух разных миров? виртуальным сексом, когда у Ибо найдется на это время? Сяо Чжань не хочет мучить себя этими иллюзиями, но все равно мучает. потому что любовь, даже если она с приставкой не–, не то, что можно отключить рассудком и по собственному желанию. а желание хочет Ибо. он нужен Сяо Чжаню. хотя бы увидеть его. хоть что-то. Сяо Чжань смотрит в сети все подряд, что попадается ему под руку, и в какой-то момент находит себя на форуме, где фанаты следят за передвижениями Ибо. у Ибо съемки в городе, бьет по голове осознание, он прилетел вчера вечером.</p>
<p>наверное, Сяо Чжань сам выглядит, как какая-то звезда. он высокий, тоже в маске, в кепке, в объемной худи и в такой же безразмерной парке. разве что без темных очков. но носить их с маской не очень удобно, а посреди хмурой осени — еще и странно. на самом деле это не маскировка, а его обычная зябкость виновата. и тем более Сяо Чжань не собирается прятаться от Ибо в случае чего. только вот он прекрасно понимает — шанс, что Ибо его заметит, равен нулю. как и шанс, что Сяо Чжань сам дождется его. на улице холодно, и от толпы фанатов воробушку-социофобушку Сяо Чжаню с первых минут не по себе.<br/>и вот когда он уже делает шаг подальше от этой толпы, коря себя за глупую затею, за спиной взрывается визг.<br/>Ибо в жизни крепче, чем на экране. как-то увереннее, приземленнее, такой живой, аж больно. и на нем, в отличие от Сяо Чжаня, нет десяти слоев одежды. толстовка, широкие штаны с извечными найками, маска да кепка. зачем что-то больше, если в десяти шагах от ступенек, с которых он сбегает в окружении охраны и стаффа, уже стоит минивен с любезно распахнутой дверцей. Сяо Чжань оглаживает взглядом и удачно выставленный на обозрение кадык, который ему и так в страшных снах снится, если он может заснуть, и длинные пальцы, сжимающие скейт. за несколько шагов до машины Ибо вдруг поднимает взгляд от земли и едва заметно спотыкается. а потом и вовсе останавливается. «Ибо», — воет толпа, сотни телефонов и камер смотрят на него. а Ибо смотрит на Сяо Чжаня еще пару секунд и зачем-то оборачивается к менеджеру. «Ибо, садись в машину», — красноречиво подталкивает тот. но Ибо мотает головой, шарит по карманам и показывает себе за спину на двери, откуда только что вышел. и лишь после того, как менеджер уходит в сторону этих дверей, Ибо еще раз мельком скользит взглядом по Сяо Чжаню и ныряет в машину. а через секунду у Сяо Чжаня в кармане вибрирует телефон.<br/>— Чжань-гэ? — тихо спрашивает Ибо в трубке.<br/>— привет, диди.<br/>— ты живешь здесь?<br/>— я не говорил?<br/>— вроде нет. я бы запомнил. пришел на меня посмотреть?<br/>— увидеть, да…<br/>— ты же понимаешь, что мог позвонить? или написать.<br/>Сяо Чжань вздыхает, разглядывая толпу, которая и не думает расходиться, пока машина не отъехала. а та явно дожидается менеджера, которого отослал Ибо.<br/>— я хотел.<br/>— почему не позвонил?<br/>«боялся сорваться и согласиться на все остальное», «боялся проговориться, что влюблен», «боялся влюбиться еще сильнее», «боялся, что уже потерял», — крутится в голове у Сяо Чжаня.<br/>— боялся, — выдыхает он единственное.<br/>— я тоже, — говорит Ибо. — я рад, что ты пришел, — почти шепотом добавляет он. — вживую ты еще красивее. и такой высокий. выглядишь выше меня. сними маску, пожалуйста.<br/>Сяо Чжань, к сожалению, не может видеть его, так как стекла у минивена тонированные. но маску для Ибо снимает.<br/>— подожди, я сфоткаю, — слышится шебуршание в трубке.<br/>что и как он там собрался фотографировать, не очень понятно. Сяо Чжань стоит метрах в десяти от машины, и между ними еще люди. но Сяо Чжань все равно послушно стоит, прижимая к уху телефон. слушает, как Ибо дышит. этого так много и так мало. Ибо от него в десяти метрах, но такое ощущение, что на другом конце вселенной. в условиях их мира, возможно, даже дальше.<br/>— гэгэ?<br/>— м?<br/>— можно я тебе еще позвоню?<br/>— конечно, Бо-ди.<br/>— я… позвоню. спасибо, что пришел… прости, но мне пора.<br/>в это время из дверей как раз появляется менеджер Ибо, стремительно прыгает в салон минивена, и под разочарованные стоны толпы тот сразу отъезжает.</p>
<p>когда поздним вечером Сяо Чжань обнаруживает Ибо у себя на пороге, то несколько секунд молча хватает ртом воздух.<br/>— Бо-ди? — говорит он самое глупое из того, что бы мог.<br/>— не похож? — нервно ухмыляется тот. и продолжает еще до того, как Сяо Чжань успевает спросить: — я сбежал.<br/>— откуда? — шепотом спрашивает Сяо Чжань.<br/>— отовсюду, — емко говорит Ибо. — никто не знает где я, кроме меня. и теперь тебя.<br/>— но Ибо…<br/>— ты так и будешь держать меня на пороге? — снова озирается Ибо. — или ждешь, пока сасэнки набегут и избавят тебя от проблем?<br/>Сяо Чжань опоминается и втягивает его в квартиру. а потом, не давая себе передумать — и подумать в принципе, — за шиворот прижимает Ибо к стене и крепко целует. Ибо же первый начал это безумие. на что он рассчитывал? на то, что Сяо Чжань сдержится? глупость какая.<br/>— ох, блядь, да, — бормочет Ибо в их поцелуй. — уж если подыхать, то с танцами. по крайней мере я знаю, за что меня завтра убьют. умру, дебильно улыбаясь. сбежать и не найти тебя или найти и весь вечер провести за светскими беседами было бы обидным исходом. ты обещал непристойное. я очень на него рассчитываю.<br/>— я обещал, и я свое слово сдержу, — фыркает на его нервную болтовню Сяо Чжань. — только не в коридоре.<br/>— «только лично», «только не в коридоре», — передразнивает Ибо и скидывает дорогущие на вид кроссовки, безжалостно наступая им на задники. а одновременно с этим нетерпеливо тащит с Сяо Чжаня его домашнюю кофту. — а говорят еще, что в моем райдере много условий. впрочем, они не то чтобы мои…<br/>— а какие твои? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань, вталкивая его в боковую дверь, за которой спальня.<br/>— к сожалению, никаких следов, — кривится Ибо и стягивает через голову толстовку с футболкой вместе с запутавшимися в них цепочками.<br/>— на тебе никаких, окей, — кивает Сяо Чжань и отталкивает руки Ибо, которые уже взялись за ремень, чтобы самому начать его расстегивать. — а вот у меня такого условия нет, — целует он в губы, он вообще оторваться от них не может, они как воздух. — можешь оставить столько следов, сколько захочешь. если захочешь…<br/>— ты еще сомневаешься? — ухмыляется Ибо, до боли сжимает пальцы на заднице Сяо Чжаня и первым кусает за язык.</p>
<p>от мысли, что Ибо придется отпустить, у Сяо Чжаня заранее холодеет в груди и колет иголками загривок. Сяо Чжань не в силах себя остановить и продолжает целовать Ибо, расслабленного, будто пластилинового, сонного и мягко улыбающегося ему, хотя губы уже болят от поцелуев (и немного от слов, для которых сейчас не время и не место).<br/>— когда тебе придется уйти? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань.<br/>и когда Ибо со вздохом тянется к своему телефону, видит мельком на заблокированном экране примерно миллион не отвеченных звонков и сообщений во всевозможных мессенджерах.<br/>— уже пора, — снова откидывается на подушке Ибо, и забытая трубка скатывается по сбитому одеялу на пол, а миллион звонков и сообщений так и остается без внимания.<br/>Сяо Чжань пользуется этим, чтобы опять подгрести Ибо к себе и продолжить покрывать поцелуями его лицо и шею. пока руки невесомо ведут кончиками пальцев по вздрагивающим ребрам, вызывая мурашки на коже и перебои в дыхании.<br/>— гэгээээ, — скулит Ибо хрипло.<br/>он еще очень чувствительный после всего, и от любого прикосновения его перетряхивает и заставляет гнуться под Сяо Чжанем. отдергиваться от ласки, которая почти причиняет боль взвинченным нервным окончаниям, и льнуть обратно за дозой этой боли, которая быстро превращается в удовольствие.<br/>— гэгэ, отпусти, — бормочет Ибо, хотя сам в это время обнимает Сяо Чжаня до хруста руками и ногами. — возможно, меня все-таки не убьют, и тогда мы сможем увидеться еще. главное, не просрать сейчас все важные сроки. я справлюсь, мы увидимся. только отпусти.<br/>— Ибо, — с мукой стонет Сяо Чжань и жмурится, упираясь лбом ему в плечо.<br/>он всю жизнь считал себя практичным и здравомыслящим человеком, но сейчас собственное тело подводит его. Сяо Чжань должен отпустить Ибо, он знает и понимает это. но просто физически не может.<br/>— отпусти, Чжань-гэ. я вернусь, я обещаю. мы что-нибудь придумаем, — шепчет Ибо ему в волосы и гладит руками по спине.<br/>«а если нет?» — думает Сяо Чжань. и Ибо ловит эту его мысль.<br/>— никаких «если». я вернусь.<br/>Сяо Чжань сцепляет зубы, коротко трется носом в его щеку и скатывается на край кровати, отворачиваясь. там он сразу садится, упирается для надежности ногами в пол и с ожесточением трет лицо. потому что по ощущениям хочется выть или плакать навзрыд. но нельзя. по крайней мере пока Ибо не уйдет.<br/>— гэгэ, — бархатным теплом прижимается Ибо к его спине, обхватывает руками, целует в плечо, в собственную отметку в основании шеи и затылок.<br/>и теперь очередь Сяо Чжаня вздрагивать под его прикосновениями. от каждого из них невыносимо сладко, потому что Ибо сам без просьб тянется к Сяо Чжаню, и оглушительно больно, потому что каждое из них как последнее.<br/>— ты мне нравишься, Чжань-гэ, — говорит Ибо. — я обязательно вернусь.</p>
<p>проходит еще неделя. к счастью, не в полном молчании, как было до этого. но сообщений от Ибо так мало, что их едва наберется на один-единственный твит. «не убили», «много работы», «не грусти», «скучаю», «очень, очень…», «скоро позвоню».<br/>вместо этого звонок внезапно раздается от менеджера Ибо. когда Сяо Чжань видит на экране знакомый номер, у него в голове за секунду проносится целый список сценариев один ужаснее другого: их раскрыли, Ибо стало хуже, с Ибо в принципе что-то случилось, Сяо Чжань его больше не увидит.<br/>и кладет трубку Сяо Чжань в не менее спутанных чувствах — острого беспокойства и такой же острой надежды. буквально через полминуты колебаний он сам нажимает видео-вызов Ибо. и тот, на удивление, мгновенно ему отвечает. будто ждал.<br/>— Бо-ди, — на несколько мгновений выпадает из реальности Сяо Чжань, когда видит его.<br/>потому что тоже скучал. очень-очень. сам не понимал насколько.<br/>— Чжань-гэ, — кончиками губ улыбается Ибо и тоже молчит, глядя на него.<br/>— что ты сделал?<br/>— а? — с невинным видом переспрашивает Ибо, но хитрая улыбка довольно быстро прорывается на его лицо. и освещает так, что Сяо Чжань снова забывает что хотел. а потом вспоминает:<br/>— твой менеджер только что буквально умолял меня вернуться к твоим занятиям.<br/>— это значит, я был очень убедительным, — хмыкает Ибо. — у меня съемки в дораме в конце месяца. будем считать, что это я так готовлюсь к роли. и менеджеру очень надо, чтобы она состоялась.<br/>— что. ты. сделал? — еще раз спрашивает Сяо Чжань.<br/>Ибо кусает губы и отводит глаза, неловко краснея.<br/>— ну… возможно… я немного вышел из себя, — тянет он нарочно не особо внятно. — и… слегка разгромил гримерку…<br/>— ты… что?<br/>— я выбил нам возможность видеться, — запальчиво произносит Ибо. — какая разница как?<br/>— видеться? — глупо моргает Сяо Чжань.<br/>мозг тут же делает ручкой — Ибо сказал «видеться»! да если бы Сяо Чжань знал, что так было можно, он бы первым отправился что-нибудь громить. а Ибо бы лишь стоял рядом со своей ухмылочкой и пальцем показывал что.<br/>— видеться, — снова расплывается Ибо в улыбке, и она очень многообещающая. и такое она обещает, что Сяо Чжань сглатывает. — съемки будут в твоем городе. мне дали слово, что будут возить тебя ко мне или меня к тебе. как будут позволять обстоятельства. не бог весть что, но… хоть что-то для начала, да?<br/>— для начала? — наклоняет голову Сяо Чжань и кусает губы, потому что те предательски дрожат.<br/>— для начала, — тихо обещает Ибо. — а потом мы тоже что-нибудь придумаем. вместе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>